


Служба доставки-2

by Saindra



Series: Служба доставки [2]
Category: CW Network RPF, Chad Michael Murray RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Immobility, M/M, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:51:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saindra/pseuds/Saindra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда бывает очень темно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Служба доставки-2

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг: Дженсен&Чад/Джаред
> 
> Предупреждения: тройничок, два топа и боттом, сенсорная депривация, римминг, связывание, подчинение, намек на спанкинг, множественный минет, обсценная лексика, разница в возрасте со временем все менее заметна, но еще есть.

**

Двадцать один – крутой возраст, все подростки так считают. Можешь покупать выпивку самостоятельно, тебя пускают в ночные клубы, когда ты небрежно машешь удостоверением перед носом у охранника, в баре любая телка твоя, ведь снять номер в мотеле тебе уже не проблема. Только когда стукает этот двадцать один, становится уже не до этого. Надо думать о будущем, корпеть над конспектами, сдавать экзамены, искать подработку, а потом и постоянную работу, и в клуб ты приходишь накатить пару шотов, подцепить девчонку или парня и везешь его трахаться в свою, пусть съемную, но все же свою квартиру, чтобы утром всучить десятку на такси, выпроводить за дверь и снова: учеба, работа. А потом ты понимаешь, что тебе тесно в этом мире, и несет тебя по всем колдобинам автострад в поисках лучшей жизни.

Вот и Джареда понесло. Кто скажет, что Лос-Анжелес — плохой выбор? Большой город – большие возможности.

На прощание он решил устроить отвальную своим друзьям. Ну и, конечно, пригласил Дженсена. Куда ж без него. Правда, умудрился позвонить ему утром и получил в ответ невнятное бормотание вроде «угу … ладно… постараюсь». Так что неясно, явится он или нет, и вообще запомнил ли спросонья — звонил ему Джаред или нет.

В баре он почти не пил – не было настроения. Парни веселились от души, Чад отжигал в своей манере, а Джаред сидел, потягивал виски и тупо смотрел на ряды бутылок за спиной бармена, прикидывая, что прихватить с собой, когда все разойдутся.

Уже выходя из туалета, он наткнулся на Дженсена. Вернее, на Дженсена с Чадом. Те стояли возле барной стойки, и Дженсен, наклонившись к уху Чада, что-то говорил. Ага, если бы только говорил. Его рука обнимала Чада за шею, и Джареду было прекрасно видно, как пальцы поглаживают ямочку под затылком, и губы … твою мать… он же ему ухо практически вылизывал. Суки!

Бар закрывался к двум часам ночи, и Джаред решил не вызывать такси и прогуляться. Бармен упаковал ему бутылку ирландского виски в пакет, и с этим снаряжением он и двинул на выход.

На улице его уже ждали. Дженсен и Чад стояли возле такси, и, увидев его, Дженсен махнул рукой, подзывая:

\- Поехали, у нас для тебя сюрприз.

Сюрприз так сюрприз. Нажраться он всегда успеет. Джаред демонстративно обошел их, открыл дверь такси и плюхнулся на заднее сиденье. Чад сел впереди. Дженсен устроился рядом.

Минут через пять Джаред потерялся в бесконечных поворотах и светофорах, а потом вообще забил на то, куда они едут.

Такси припарковалось у высокого темного здания, он выбрался первым и остановился, слегка обалдев:

\- Ну и что мы тут забыли?

Они приехали на склад мебельной компании, где Джаред с Чадом подрабатывали в службе доставки. Дженсен подошел сзади:

\- Мы же тебе сказали – сюрприз. Закрой глаза.

Джаред послушался, и Дженсен надел на него плотную маску. Тугая резинка охватила голову, Джаред открыл глаза, но не увидел даже полоски света — маска была эластичной и плотно прилегала к лицу. Дженсен этим не ограничился и набросил на его голову что-то наподобие мешка, но с прорезью для рта и затянул завязки на шее.

\- Пошли.

Его подхватили под руки с двух сторон, кто-то отобрал у него пакет с бутылкой, и они двинулись в неизвестном направлении. Зазвенели ключи, послышался скрежет замка, и противно взвизгнула открываемая дверь. По запаху Джаред понял, что они зашли внутрь склада. Потом ступеньки. Ага, подвальное помещение, точно. Там хранится всякая некондиция, которая со временем уходит на распродажу. Джаред сделал пару шагов, и вдруг его кто-то ловко подбил под колени, но грохнуться со всей дури он не успел, потому что его подхватили буквально в нескольких дюймах от бетонного пола и уложили лицом вниз, выворачивая руки за спину. Джаред заорал:

\- Вашу мать, что вы, уроды, делаете?

И услышал резкий звук отрываемого скотча.

\- Блядь! Пустите!

Но кто-то из этих двоих ублюдков плотно уселся ему на задницу, а второй заматывал его руки скотчем поверх куртки. И все быстро так, как будто репетировали заранее. Джаред попытался сбросить с себя сидящего, но второй тоже навалился на него, удерживая, и Джаред буквально услышал, как трещат его ребра. Он орал, не переставая:

\- Отпустите, кому говорю! Блядь, поймаю — выебу!

Над ухом раздалось протяжное:

\- Кто кого, мальчик, кто кого.

Дженсен, сука. Ноги они ему тоже замотали, и оставили одного. Джаред лежал на бетонном полу, матерился и слышал уходящие шаги. Нет, они охуели вконец. До утра на складе никто не появится, пол холодный, лето, конечно, но, блин, это же подвал. Так и воспаление можно подхватить — любого органа, причем, а некоторыми своими органами Джаред очень дорожил.

Руки ему примотали качественно — от запястий до локтей. Плечи сводило, улечься поудобнее не получалось, Джаред крутился, меняя положение, пробовал сидеть, но со временем тело начало затекать в любом положении.

Дверь, наконец, открылась, и послышались шаги. Голос Дженсена произнес:

\- Как ты думаешь, наш мальчик поостыл немного?

\- Не уверен, — голос Чада был просто пропитан издевкой.

Джаред закричал:

\- Мудачье хреново, освободите меня немедленно!

Дженсен засмеялся:

\- А ты прав. Подождем немного.

Но никто не ушел. Джаред вслушивался в окружающую темноту, ловил движение, шорох одежды и мягкие влажные звуки. Блядь, они что там, лижутся? Сволочи!

Поцелуи становились все слышнее, смешивались с вдохами-выдохами, кто-то снял куртку, и она упала на пол, звякнув молнией. Джаред весь превратился в слух. Полетела вторая куртка, и прозвучал громкий стон. Твою мать, Чад, как же прет от твоих стонов. Чад вообще любил когда его вылизывают, везде, и сейчас Джаред прекрасно представлял его, откинувшего голову, подставляющегося под поцелуи Дженсена, как тот задирает на Чаде футболку и языком… Твою мать, он сидит связанный, плечи болят, задница онемела на бетоне, а у него стоит на этих дебилов, которые его связали.

Он поерзал, пытаясь вернуть чувствительность хотя бы ногам, развел колени, чтобы стояк не так сильно сдавливался джинсами, но это мало помогло.

Дженсен глухо засмеялся, и Джаред чуть не подпрыгнул, когда понял, что он смеется, прижавшись ртом. Даже представил во всех подробностях губы, касающиеся шеи Чада, и быстрый язык, вылизывающий возле уха.

Чад, словно в подтверждение его мыслей, выдохнул хрипло:

\- По-моему, готов.

Снова шаги, один остановился перед ним, второй зашел за спину, развязал мешок на голове и снял. Прохладный воздух коснулся вспотевшей кожи, голове стало хорошо, легко, и Джаред спросил:

\- А повязку?

Чад ответил:

\- Обойдешься.

Ага, это он за спиной. Ну-ну, а Дженсен что, стоит, дрочит на его стояк, что ли?

Чад опустился сзади на колени, стянул легкую куртку до локтей, но распутывать скотч не стал, прижался всем телом к спине и прикусил за ухо. Джаред дернулся, но Чад поймал его голову и принялся вылизывать ушную раковину. Член тут же отозвался на скольжение влажного языка. В темноте щелкнуло. Нож. Слава богу, его сейчас освободят, задолбало сидеть связанным. Но он ошибся. Дженсен уселся ему на ноги и подцепил воротник футболки. Ткань затрещала под лезвием, последний рывок, футболка разъехалась до конца, и груди коснулся прохладный воздух.

Дженсен придвинулся ближе, притираясь к его члену, и принялся вылизывать второе ухо. Джаред уже забыл о боли в плечах, об онемевших руках, возбуждение закручивало внутри так горячо, что мышцы на животе начали непроизвольно сокращаться.

Чад отодвинулся, и за спиной послышался треск разрезаемого скотча. Но ему освободили только предплечья, запястья оставались стянутыми. Дженсен толкнул его на пол, и Джаред упал, стараясь вывернуть руки поудобнее.

\- Ноги освободите.

\- Обойдешься.

А это уже Дженсен. Но ругаться не хотелось, Джаред ждал, что они будут делать дальше.

Влажный язык вылизал надключичную ямку. И тут же второй язык прошелся по груди к соску. Джаред угадал, кто где. Дженсен слез с него и улегся слева, он чувствовал его тело, более плотное, тяжелое, его ногу, заброшенную поверх и бесцеремонно прижимающую его член. Чад справа вылизывал ключицу. Сейчас, когда Джаред ничего не видел, он прекрасно чувствовал разницу в прикосновениях, в запахах: свежий, травянистый — Дженсена, его туалетная вода, и более терпкий, сладковатый — Чада.

Целуются они тоже по-разному. Чад любит медленно, не спеша, язык у него юркий, движется мелко-мелко, касается зубов, внутренней поверхности щеки, Дженсен целуется, как трахается, глубоко, чуть ли не до горла, высасывает, кусает губы. От этого контраста всегда срывало крышу, и сейчас Джаред уже сам слышал, как стонет в их рты, сменяющие друг друга.

Дженсен и Чад оба отодвинулись, и Джаред чуть не заорал, не желая, чтобы все прекратилось. Чьи-то руки расстегнули ему джинсы, и он с готовностью приподнял бедра, чтобы было легче их стащить. Джинсы предсказуемо застряли на коленях, задницу обожгло холодом пола, и тут же его член попал в захват руки. Господи, кайф-то какой. Два рта прижались к соскам, и Джаред чуть не кончил от этих всасывающих движений сразу, одновременно, но на члене оказалось уже две руки, одна пережала основание, вторая двигалась, больше расслабляя, чем стимулируя.

Соски прикусили с двух сторон, и Джаред не выдержал, вскрикнул, за что получил одобрительные смешки. Потом чей-то язык лизнул головку члена, и тут же второй язык прошелся по всему стволу. Джареду уже было плевать, что он не стонет, а воет. Оба рта облизывали, втягивали по очереди, сталкивались на его члене, и от этих непристойных, хлюпающих звуков перед глазами мелькали такие картинки, что он был готов кончить в любую минуту.

Джареда развернули на бок, и его член оказался почти полностью во рту, тут Джаред даже не угадывал, в чьём. Дженсен обрабатывал его качественно, удерживал рукой, впускал глубоко, добавляя ощущений вибрирующим горлом.

Чад оказался сзади, потянул немного на себя, раскрывая, и прижался ртом к входу. Его язык сначала едва касался, потом с каждым движением проникал все глубже, дразнил, создавал иллюзию полного траха. Джаред просто ехал крышей от этих ощущений, кусал себе щеку изнутри, чтобы не кончить, еще немного продержаться, не дергаться, сам не знал, что лучше – насаживаться на язык или входить в рот. Да и не выбирал, просто принимал обоих, но долго не смог и, когда Чад добавил к своему языку еще два пальца, кончил, не предупреждая, потому что не мог ни орать, ни дышать. Истек весь, вылился, сдох.

Но сдохнуть до конца ему не позволили. Скотч с ног сняли, и Джаред перевернулся на живот, наплевав на то, что втыкается чувствительным членом в холодный пол, и попытался развести ноги, но забыл, что джинсы на коленях неплохо стреноживают, выматерился, и тут же его вздернули вверх, сначала на колени, потом в полный рост. Болезненные мурашки пробежали по икрам, и Джаред завыл:

\- Вашу мать, оставьте меня в покое.

Дженсен сзади издевательски протянул:

\- Тебе не кажется, что наш мальчик слишком много ругается?

Чад прижался впереди, помогая удерживать Джареда, и ответил:

\- Будем учить хорошим манерам.

Дженсен согласился:

\- Обязательно.

Суки, подлые, наглые суки. Три часа ночи или больше — сколько они его уже здесь маринуют? Он кончил, кончил охуительно, он хочет спать, пусть даже здесь, на складе, дайте ему доползти хоть до какой-нибудь мебели. Ее ж тут валом.

Кажется, он сказал это вслух, потому что Дженсен, посмеиваясь, заметил:

\- Мебели тут хватает. Чад, принеси вон тот стул, пожалуйста.

Чад перебросил его полностью на руки Дженсена и пошел за стулом. Ноги уже отошли немного, и Джаред мог стоять самостоятельно, но почему бы не поваляться на теплом Дженсене? И задница так уютно упирается в … Стояк. Ага. Поспал.

Джаред слышал, как Чад ставит на пол тяжелый стул, и даже догадался, какой. Эти стулья, дорогущие, из массивного дерева, хранились на складе уже давно. Кому нужны эти здоровенные поджопники в современном интерьере? А отдавать их на распродажу хозяевам жалко. Обивка у них мягкая, и Джаред уже предвкушал, как усядется на что-нибудь поприятнее холодного пола. Только зря это он себе нафантазировал, потому что Дженсен подвел его к стулу и попросту поставил на колени, укладывая грудью на сиденье. Джаред пробурчал:

\- Фантазия у вас неуемная…

За что получил приличный удар по выставленной заднице. Дженсен присел перед его лицом и произнес:

\- Тебе до этого вроде все нравилось.

Джаред буркнул:

\- А сейчас нет.

Чад врезал еще раз по другой ягодице, Дженсен зашел сбоку, уперся коленом ему в позвоночник и принялся с силой разминать плечи. Джаред завыл от боли, сон сняло как рукой. Он попытался скатиться со стула, но Чад крепко держал его за бедра, а Дженсен предусмотрительно зафиксировал его ногой, и он мог только извиваться, притираясь грудью к стулу и задницей — к стояку Чада. Шершавая ткань дразнила соски, пальцы Дженсена немилосердно мучили мышцы, а Чад уже расстегнул джинсы и его член скользил между ягодицами. Стояло так, как будто он не кончал до этого.

Дженсен отпустил его, но через секунду схватил Джареда за волосы и поднял лицо вверх.

\- А теперь давай свой рот сюда.

Горячая головка коснулась его губ, и Джаред невольно облизался. Дженсен, удерживая его голову, провел пальцами по влажным губам и раскрыл ему рот. Джаред послушно облизал пальцы, потом головку, и Дженсен толкнулся ему в рот. В то же мгновение Джаред почувствовал, как Чад входит сзади.

Они имели его одновременно, синхронно, в едином ритме, Джареду на мгновение вернулась мысль, что они точно репетировали, но потом все смылось, ушло, осталось только дикими ощущениями полной беспомощности, терпким вкусом на языке и тянущими, пронизывающими, как молнией, толчками внутри его тела. Он никогда не думал, что можно получать кайф вот так, без того, чтобы трахать кого-то, без дрочки или просто прикосновения к себе, только потому, что глотаешь вязкую сперму, задыхаясь, и принимаешь еще сзади в себя, втягиваешь и одновременно впитываешь как губка все крики и стоны.

Дженсен отстранился, присел и вылизал ему рот, собирая свою сперму, Чад почти навалился на него, но все же умудрился, каким-то чудом не порезав никого, снять с него скотч и стащил куртку. Джареда колотило крупной дрожью, ему уже было плевать, что руки свободны, и когда он оказался зажатым между двумя телами, стоя на коленях на полу, то потянулся и онемевшими руками снял повязку. Тусклый свет больно резанул по глазам, и пока он промаргивался, Дженсен успел обхватить его член рукой и дрочил сильно, размашисто, а Чад, просунув руку между ног, перебирал яички. Дженсен перегнулся чрез плечо Джареда и втянул в поцелуй Чада, и последнее что запомнил Джаред, перед тем как свалиться в оргазм, это был их поцелуй. Медленный, влажный, отдающе–берущий.

Уже когда они ехали домой, он, валяясь на заднем сиденье, головой на коленях Чада и забросив ноги на Дженсена, подумал, как ему будет не хватать их обоих. И от этой мысли внутри стало пусто и темно, словно с него еще до сих пор не сняли повязку.


End file.
